My Girl
by Uchiha Itaara
Summary: Yamanaka Ino dan Namikaze Naruto dua orang yang tidak saling menenal, Ino sang princess dari Midori High School dan Naruto sang pembuat onar. Bagaimana jika keduanya di tunangkan? dan bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan malah saling membuat cemburu satu sama lain dengan hal-hal konyol? Newbie, mind to RnR?


MY GIRL

By: HanAra

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto Namikaze and Yamanaka Ino

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: GaJe, bahasa tidak baku, awas banyak ranjau mohon jangan diinjak

.

"Ino, kamu masih ingat sama sahabat tou-san yang baru pindah ke Jepang kemarin?" Inoichi membuka percakapan di ruang keluarga yang tadinya hanya terdengar suara televisi menyala. " Yang dari London itu ya?" bukan menjawab Ino malah balik bertanya kepada ayahnya. "Iya, menurutmu anak laki-laki mereka tampan tidak?" Inoichi kembali bertanya kepada putrinya.

"Um,,,," Ino memasang pose berpikir. Kalau dalam memorinya anak laki-laki dari Kushina-baa sama Minato-oji itu menyebalkan, bodoh, tidak peka dan pokoknya tidak bisa diharapkan. Itu sudut pandang Ino walaupun baru bertemu kemarin tapi Ino bisa menilai 'bocah bodoh' itu dari tingkah lakunya. Bahkan Ino sudah mempunyai nama panggilan sayang untuk anak itu.

"Tidak juga tou-san, menurutku biasa aja tuh." Ino menjawab dengan santai. "Yah padahal itu tunanganmu lho." Inoichi terlihat sangat kecewa mendengar penuturan putrinya. Ino terlonjak. Apa tadi? Tunangan?

Tunangan~

Tunangan~

Tunangan~

Tu-

TUNGGU DULU!

Ino gak terima, emang dia saking gak lakunya gitu sampai dicariin tunangan? Lagian Ino itu termasuk madona nya Midori High School. Apa coba yang kurang?

Muka? Oke

Body? Sexy pake banget malah

Pinter? Jenius lah

Kaya? Billiyoner mah

Terus kenapa tou-san nya yang tercinta harus jodohin dia sama orang yang gak dikenal? Orang yang menyebalkan, bodoh, tidak peka, dan tidak bisa diharapkan?

Apakah ini karma karena kalo Deidara-nii lagi tidur kadang suka ia upilin?

Apakah ini karma karena dulu ia sering ngopolin Temari-nee?

Apakah ini karma kalo ia main ke rumahnya Hinata suka ngabisin makanan di kediaman Hyuuga?

Apakah ini karma kalo ia suka makan bakso dengan mie?

Apakah ia sudah gila karena memikirkan hal yang tidak ada hubungan nya sama sekali?

"Tou-san aku gak terima, masa tunangan ku orang kayak gitu?" Ino melakukan pemberontakan karena menurutnya ini gak adil. Deidara-nii aja yang udah bangkotan gak dijodoh-jodohin, Temari-nee aja yang udah kaya Mak Erot gak dipermasalahin. Kok dia yang masih unyu-unyu najis gini mau di jodohin? "Kayak gitu gimana?" Tanya Inoichi "Ya kayak gitu pokoknya." Jawab Ino sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Lho gimana sih kamu? Nolak kok nggak tau alasannya?" Inoichi heran kadang putrinya ini sangat membingungkan dan tidak bisa ditebak. " Ya masa aku mau ditunangin sama orang yang nyebelin, bodoh, nggak peka, dan nggak bisa diharapkan?!" Ino mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Ino kamu gak kasihan sama tou-san? Tou-san udah tua pingin nimang cucu." Inoichi memasang muka memelas. "Ya kenapa harus aku tou-san? Kan masih ada Deidara-nii sama Temari-nee" Ino masih mencari alasan untuk menolak pertunangan itu. "Kamu masih ingat kan waktu Deidara-nii tou-san tunangkan dia nekat minum obat pel wangi apel karena dikira jus apel."

Ya tentu aja lah Ino ingat kan waktu Deidara-nii minum itu obat pel ngajak-ngajak dia, tapi daku masih sayang nyawa lah. "Kalo Temari-nee gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Kamu belum tau si Kakashi kesempatan bikin anak jadi mengecil karena 'itu' nya di tendang Temari-nee waktu lagi nge-date 2 bulan lalu, dan belum sembuh sampai sekarang" Ino ngeri ternyata Nee-chan nya seperti singa betina jika digombal gembelin sama cowok. Padahal itu juga tunangan nya sendiri, yah kan tapi itu ditunangkan bukan berdasarkan cinta.

"Tapi tou-san….." Ino merengek seperti anak kecil yang nggak ingin dipaksa ngelakuin sesuatu.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian" Inoichi menolak tegas lalu beranjak ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat. Mending tidur dengan istri tercinta daripada ribut dengan putrinya yang keras kepala nanti juga tidak ada habisnya. Lagipula Deidara dan Temari sedang pergi ke mall untuk nonton bioskop jadi tidurnya akan tambah nyeyak dengan hilangnya 2 monster itu.

Dan biarkanlah sang tokoh utama wanita menangisi dirinya untuk sesaat.

TBC

Ungkapan hati auhor:

Hai minna~

Perkenalkan aku HanAra author baru di ffn, yoroshiku onegaisimasu#bungkuk2

Karena masih pemula aku butuh kritik, saran, flame juga boleh kok asalkan jangan flame soal pairing. Kesukaan orang berbeda-beda kan?

Yosh sampai ketemu di chap depan minna (itupun kalo ada yang mau baca dan ripiu -_-)

Akhir kata ripiu please~


End file.
